Fear of Spiders
by HappilyBleeding
Summary: What does Harry do to earn a kiss on the check from Ron? Very fluffy. Slight slash.


A/N: The eternal cuteness of Harry and Ron flirting, a (really short) Thanksgiving gift from me to you... Enjoy.  
  
Ron Weasley and Harry Potter walked down an empty corridor, laughing so hard, tears fell down their red cheeks.  
  
"An-an-and did you see his face? Right after he fell?" Another burst of laughter escaped Harry's throat as he pictured Malfoy tripping and stumbling down the stairs. "He was a red as your hair!" Harry said, pointing at Ron's flaming red hair. Ron snickered again, tripping over his own feet and bumping into Harry. "Oh God, that was priceless!" He cried, "And the way that Crabbe and Goyle couldn't murder us because all the teachers where around!" After Syltherin had lost to Gryffindor for the Qudditch Cup, Harry had "accidentally" stuck his broomstick in front Draco's legs as he was walking up the stairs, and it was indeed as Ron had said, priceless. Harry and Ron stopped laughing and stopped in the middle of the hall. They both turned to look at each other and before they could get a word out they cracked up laughing over Draco again.  
  
A sudden gasp broken the laughter, as Ron froze eyes wide and staring at the ground. "Ron? What's wrong?" With a trembling finger, Ron pointed at the ground. "It's... It's a sp-spider!" he stammered. Harry squinted, not seeing anything. "What... Ron, I don't see a- Oh! There it is, Ron you baby look how tiny it is." Harry scoffed leaning over to pick up the spider. "It's even sorta cute!" Ron shrieked again and Harry stood up. "Ack! Harry! Another one! It's HUGE!" Harry looked at Ron, smiling. "Oh Ron, don't be such a wimp."  
  
"Lookit how big it is! Eep! It's coming over here!" Ron jumped backwards, bumping into Harry. The spider scurried closer and Ron jumped again, but this time hard against Harry who instinctively wrapped his arms around the tall red head's waist to keep them both from falling on the cold hard ground.  
  
With a thankful look on his face Ron watched the spider turn the other way, following his little friend into a crack in the wall. Ron sighed relief and turned around to face Harry, whose arms were still wrapped around his waist. Both Harry and Ron's faces blushed red as Harry let go and Ron stepped backwards. Ron smiled sheepishly. "Sorry mate, but you know... I really hate spi-"  
  
"Oh-no! Ron, look out! Another one!" Ron spun in a circle not knowing where he should be looking, but just because he didn't see that spider doesn't mean he shouldn't fear the spider. Ron shuffled right, stumbled forward and inched left, not knowing where to run. "Ron! It's right next to you!" The raven haired mischief maker called out and Ron whimpered hopelessly. He looked left and right and right as if preparing to cross the street before dashing to Harry. "Woah!" Ron yelled. He'd made it halfway to Harry before clumsily tripping over his big shoes. Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in and he lean forward and grabbed Ron before he hit the ground, and without much grace he stumbled as he straightened his legs to stand. Harry glanced at Ron who had gone back to starring intently at the ground for this "spider" Harry spoke of, but he didn't seem to se it.  
  
"Hey, umm, Harry? Where's that spider? I don't really... You know... See it." Harry smiled at his best friend that he was cradling in is arms. He gently lowered Ron's legs to the ground but left his arm oh-so-casually wrapped around Ron's waist. "Oh, that. There wasn't one. You're just gullible... And cute when scared."  
  
Ron arched his left brow and smiled. "Cute when scared, eh? Oh Harry your such a tease." The taller red head said, oh-so-casually draping his arms over Harry's and shoulders leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek, which immediately flushed dark crimson. "Well, we'd better get back, it's getting late and we wouldn't want anyone to worry." Ron chuckled at Harry who was staring down at his shoes. He put a finger under his chin to tilt it upwards. He smirked, in a way that was scarily similar to Malfoy, at the cheeks that remained rosy and the eyebrows that remained slightly raised in shock. Still his revenge was not quite complete. "You mustn't look down Harry. You're so cute when you're flustered." Ron turned and walked down the hall in the direction of their dormitories.  
  
Harry, in a daze, lifted a hand to his cheek that and gently touched the spot that Ron had graced with his lips.  
  
Oh Ron... Harry thought smiling. You're such a tease... 


End file.
